


whenever you struggle (i'll always protect you)

by kimwonpil



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwonpil/pseuds/kimwonpil
Summary: it's been a long day, hyunjin couldn't recall where it had begun or when it would end. but changbin was always there for him when he needed to relax and unwind.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	whenever you struggle (i'll always protect you)

**Author's Note:**

> i churned this out in about 30 minutes because i was talking about this concept with a friend,,,, if only i could do this with all my other wips fkgjdk
> 
> anyway!! i hope you enjoy this short piece and have a good weekend.
> 
> (title from skz never ending story)

“Jinnie, baby, can you come here please?”

Hyunjin had not been in their apartment for more than a minute when Changbin's voice rang softly throughout the building. The younger boy knew instantly what the tone meant and didn't resist one bit as he walked to the office room where he knew Changbin would be.

The study itself was clean and cosy, a huge, plush sofa against one wall with a desk in the centre. Changbin was sat on his massive office chair, bundled up in his comfy clothes with his glasses pushed up the bridge of his nose. He noticed Hyunjin's presence and flicked his eyes up to meet the tall boy's gaze, patting his lap expectantly.

Hyunjin didn't have to be told twice, making his way around the desk and sitting himself down, instantly curling up as Changbin wrapped an arm around him. The elder worked for a little while longer, rubbing a hand up and down Hyunjin's back as the boy fell into a quiet doze. This routine, if you could call it that, had fallen into place after months of skirting around the topic at hand.

It was no secret that Hyunjin overworked himself, Changbin did sometimes but Hyunjin was the real winner on that front. The boy was always in his studio, slaving away under the harsh lights and staring at his reflection in the mirrors until he didn't recognise himself anymore. It became clear to Changbin, after dating Hyunjin for a while, that he enjoyed being told what to do, reveled in the comfort that it gave him. But Hyunjin would never admit this himself, however his flushed cheeks and bashful smiles gave it all away.

That was how they ended up like this, to kill two birds with one stone Changbin had set up a system. Hyunjin would come home on time everyday, and if he did and followed all the other simple rules laid out for him by Changbin, then the elder would reward him. The rewards came in the form of cuddles and kisses and gentle commands, probably strange to any onlooker but the pair couldn't care less. It worked for them, nothing else really mattered.

“Did you have a good day Jinnie?” Changbin looked up from his computer after he'd saved the document he was working on, focusing his attention completely on the sleepy boy in his lap. The elder chuckled when he realised he wasn't going to get an answer, cooing as he pressed a small kiss to Hyunjin's cheek and then another to his forehead. All of the pieces of affection eventually managed to rouse Hyunjin, the boy rubbing at his eyes with his sweater paws as he peered at Changbin with a hazy smile.

“Love you Binnie.” He whispered and giggled at his own words, the elder replying with a hum and repeating the words right back.

“Why don't we order dinner tonight? I think you're a bit too tired to cook anything baby.” Changbin chuckled and then helped Hyunjin to his feet, slowly taking the boy into the living room and sitting on the couch but stopped Hyunjin before he could join him there. One of the rules was to always answer Changbin, unless the question itself was private or too much for Hyunjin to verbalise. The younger knew this much and cleared his throat.

“Sounds good Binnie, can we have pizza?” Hyunjin asked and Changbin positively beamed at him, nodding his head as he grabbed the right menu off the coffee table before opening his arms out for his boyfriend. Hyunjin giggled and quickly got situated, deciding on laying his head in Changbin's lap, the elder's hands starting to run through his hair.

“Jinnie baby…” Changbin began once he'd placed the pizza order, waiting until the younger was looking at him to start speaking. “Can you tell me how your day was darling, you're a lot sleepier than normal.” He asked gently, Hyunjin suddenly stiffening beneath him, that was never a good sign. A few moments later and Hyunjin still hadn't answered, fiddling aimlessly with his fingers and a piece of thread on his hoodie before shaking his head.

“Did something happen baby?”

“N-No…”

“Then what's got you so worked up darling?” The soft tone from Changbin was what made Hyunjin crack, the boy suddenly bursting into tears and mumbling out repeated apologies from behind his hands. Changbin was quick to react, reaching to take Hyunjin's hands and pull him up and back onto his lap. They settled into a normal routine then, Changbin whispering a breathing count into Hyunjin's ear as he rhythmically rubbed the younger's back.

A few minutes later, when Hyunjin had calmed down and was resting his head against Changbin's shoulder, he finally voiced what had happened.

“I-I left really early Binnie… Two hours earlier a-and I know that's breaking a rule but I really needed to practice you know I have the dance recital-”

“Hey hey Jinnie baby shh… It's alright darling, calm down.” Changbin whispered and continued to hold Hyunjin tightly, grounding the younger who still felt his chest bubbling up with guilt.

“It's okay Jinnie, but you did break a rule baby boy and I will have to punish you. But it won't be anything too much since you've been so good lately, so so good.” Changbin whispered the praises and felt Hyunjin deflate in relief, already knowing that he was being a huge softie but the younger really had been so good and he didn't want to be too harsh to his fragile state.

“Can you get my notepad and a pen from the office sweetheart?” Changbin's soft tone was almost enough to make Hyunjin cry once again, nodding his head and thanking the heavens that he'd met someone as understanding as Changbin. The elder always seemed to know exactly what he needed at any given moment.

Hyunjin returned quickly after grabbing what Changbin had asked him to, holding them tightly in his arms and waiting for the elder to speak again.

“You can sit on my lap whilst you do this if you want baby, but I want you to write 'I will stick to my curfew at all times.' for me, I think forty times should be enough until the pizza arrives?” Changbin voiced and found himself with a lap full of Hyunjin soon after, smiling as he held the boy there who wordlessly began his punishment.

Hyunjin's hands were shaking a little, the way Changbin was watching him so intensely as he wrote down every word only added to the punishment. But he knew that it was all good, Changbin always treated him so well and the punishment was fitting for the sleepy boy who should've known better than to stay awake for so long.

Once the line had been written forty times, Hyunjin set down his pen, smiling shyly over at Changbin who pressed a small kiss to the younger's lips.

“Well done Jinnie, thank you for doing that baby.” Changbin hummed, placing the notepad and pen on the table before pulling Hyunjin down with him, letting the younger rest against him.

“You've been so good, I'm so proud of my angel.” Changbin's praises continued quietly, letting Hyunjin slip further into the soft headspace he was already captured in, nodding as he let his boyfriend embrace him tightly.

Sometimes the days were bad and seemed to last forever, but Hyunjin always knew of the comfort and safety that waited for him back at home.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter ♡: [@acepiri](https://twitter.com/acepiri)  
> 


End file.
